


Brown Step-Mother Bonding

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Cheating, F/M, Oral, Rough Sex, Taboo, interracial, mother - Freeform, son - Freeform, step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Commissioned Work.Carly is married to a wonderful new man with a very precocious son. He's a lot like his father but younger, cuter, bolder, and... bigger? Oh dear.
Kudos: 37





	Brown Step-Mother Bonding

Things had been strange between the two of them since the beginning. She had expected a bit of a rough start, after all, no kid got along with their new step-mom or dad right off the bat. There was going to be friction, a feeling of intrusion or theft. She had friends that had step-kids, or had remarried and seen it happen to their new spouses. One of her best friends had told her not to push it, not to expect anything fast. The kid wasn’t going to call her mommy, might never even think of her as a mom. 

But when she met Evan, the boy had been a sweetheart. Short and skinny, he had brunette hair like his dad, but his eyes were blue instead of the latter's brown. And when he met her, he hesitated only a moment, then smiled at her like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. She’d been so relieved, and even the boy's father had been pleased. 

That first time meeting him, the boy had gladly hugged her at the end. His small arms circling her waist, and small fingers brushing her bottom. It had sent a small surge up her spine, but she’d ignored it. She also ignored how he never seemed to take his eyes off her…more like her body. She knew children could just stare, unthinking about such things. But he wasn’t an incredibly young child, more a preteen, eleven years old. But he gazed at her like he couldn’t get enough. It was a bit embarrassing… and flattering.

And overall it wasn’t a problem. Just a bit strange. Otherwise he was great! A happy boy, good in school, and when he met her son Tito the two of them got along quite well. She kept dating his father, and things progressed.

The day that should have put any worries to rest, just reinforced them. 

She stood before a full length mirror in a lovely gown. The second one of her life, but this one felt so much more right. Her caramel skin contrasted perfectly with the pearl white of the dress. She’d chosen to leave off the veil this time, her hair was cut shorter, and naturally curly. She found it cute, and her future husband said it was sexy. He was such a sweet man, even if a bit on the boring side compared to her ex. But that was fine, he treated her good. 

But there, with the priest standing to their side, surrounded by family and friends, she could feel eyes on her. Evan, her soon to be step-son was staring at her. At her chest, at the curve of her hips. Occasionally he’d look into her eyes, smile, and blatantly go back to enjoying the view. He did it a lot, but now he was doing it on her wedding day, standing two feet from his father.

When she said her “I do.”s She found her eyes wandering on the end of the word, and there he was, looking her right in the eyes. His father said it back, and she saw his son mouthing the words with him. It sent the strangest tingle down her spine.

She kissed her husband and put it out of mind. Until they got to the reception. Food and cake, dancing and laughter, and smiles everywhere. It didn’t take Evan long to make a move. The cute little boy walked up to her as the music was changing, her husband's arms still around her. He tapped his father on the elbow, and the man gave his son a bemused look.

“Can I have a dance with my new Mommy?” Her husband had a slightly surprised look on his face, but smiled widely. Glad that his son was really ready to get to know his new mom! Carly though, felt that same tingle down her spine when he called her that. She had not expected it, but she’d wanted it. So of course she smiled, even though she had felt her face heat up a bit. 

Her husband stepped away, a wave of his arm to signal his son to take his place. Something about that made her breath speed up. Evan moved close, and one hand found hers, and the other went around her waist. The size difference between them was quite large. She wasn’t a short woman, and he was just a bit on the small size for his age. But she adapted, and he acted as if it didn’t matter in the least.

“You’re a really beautiful bride mommy.” He said, and she bit her lip for just a moment. He called her that again, he really was comfortable with it. Even her own son didn’t use it, and he was several years younger. But she liked it. “My dad is a luuucky guy… But now I’m the one dancing with you!” His mouth opened into a wide sunny smile, and she giggled despite herself. But it got just a bit stilted, because again, his gaze had wandered, and he was staring into her cleavage rather than her face.

“Well… for now yes. But you know a gentleman should try to keep his gaze up, honey.” He blinked at that, then grinned shamelessly.

“But I’m not a gentleman, I’m your son…” He winked at her. Then he surprised her by pulling his hand from hers and putting them both around her waist in a hug. He had one arm over the other in the squeeze and his face pressed sideways against her stomach. “I’m your son now, Mommy… My dad isn’t the only lucky one.” She swallowed and patted his back, it felt awkward at first, but she felt him let out a sigh and she relaxed a bit.

Around them, others saw a new bride and her new-found son bonding. She felt him get both arms around her waist, one arm gripping the other. And then… his hands slid down a bit. They wrapped around her bottom. Her ass was a very nice feature for the woman, a plump bubble butt with child bearing hips. He couldn’t squeeze it as tight, just too big. He still had one arm over the other. And the one under turned inward, and she felt it, his small hand squeezing her ass. 

Her mouth opened just a bit in a silent gasp. “Evan…?” She let out a hushed squeak of his name, the boy squeezed it again. No one noticed the eleven year old squeezing his new mother's soft ass, not even her new husband, his father standing on the sidelines. He nuzzled his head, and the top of it brushed against the underside of her wedding dress covered breasts. Sweat broke out on Carly’s forehead, and the boy stopped. His hands moved back to holding her waist… though a bit lower, more on her hips. His head that had nestled, and nuzzled against her stomach tilted up as he stepped back to beam up at her. 

She felt light headed, short of breath. But as he moved his feet, she answered on instinct. Dancing with him again. No one but the two of them knew about the boy copping a heavy feel of his new mommy. And only she knew that not only did it put butterflies in her stomach, it left her married womanhood quivering in a shameful taboo excitement. When she couldn’t resist and looked, there was a bulge in the nice child sized suit he’d worn to the wedding. A heavy tent pushing out the front of it, something massive to the point she’d almost be tempted to think the boy had shoved something down his pants! No one else thought to check out a preteen junk, no one else noticed.

The rest of the night went smoothly, and they became a family of four under one house. She did her level best to never think about it, but Evan made it so difficult. 

He never looked at her like a mother. He looked at her like a woman, or more like his own personal stash of dirty pictures. He would stare at her chest, her hips, her ass. She caught him doing all of it, and he never showed a hint of shame. When she frowned at him, his smile would get larger! God, even her husband didn’t just stare at her ass like that… 

He called her Mommy enthusiastically, even when teased by his new younger brother. He didn't seem bothered in the least. And it always cheered her up, she missed when her son called her that. She liked feeling maternal, needed and loved. But then he’d call her that while checking out her ass and it felt twisted and wrong and it made parts of her tingle in just a terrible way.

She honestly did her best. She tried to ignore all of it, but instead she started savoring it. She wore tighter outfits, tops with some belly on display. She’d worked hard to keep her figure, and deserved to show it off right? Her husband noticed after a few days, made a comment, and in the kitchen as she was cleaning off a plate gave her ass a squeeze. She jumped slightly, surprised by it. She had hissed his name, and he’d blushed. The poor white man recoiling at her most mild of tongue lashing. She felt bad about it, and apologized right away. Thanked him for appreciating her… Moslty she’d been embarrassed that both of the boys had seen it happen, Tito had made faux retching noises, but Evan had just gotten the strangest look on his face.

She decided that she’d have to change, to maybe wear something baggier, cover more skin. And then Evan had come up to her. “Here’s my plate Mommy, do you need any help cleaning?” She smiled and declined, Tito rolled his eyes. His older step-bro was such a suck up and a momma’s boy! And when Tito wasn’t looking, Evan blatantly groped her ass. She went still as stone and nearly dropped the plate. Tito didn’t notice, and Evan gave her one more squeeze. “I think you look really really pretty today Mommy.” And he left the room.

The next day she wore out a pair of cut off short shorts. Her husband complimented her, but never touched her in front of the boys again. Evan began to squeeze and fondle her ass every chance he got. 

Things came to a terrible head one day when two things coincided. Even’s twelfth birthday, and his father's unexpected need to leave for business. He apologized endlessly to his son, his guilt just terrible… And Evan’s pained smile showed he was just a bit upset about this. But he did smile. “Its ok Dad, I’ve got mommy here, she’ll make sure I have the best birthday ever, right?” He turned to look at her, and her husband followed the boy's example, a hopeful look on his face.

“O-of course! You know it baby. Mami will make this your best one ever! Eres me principito.” She said with a smile. Evan beamed, and several feet away her Son scowled. She used to only say that for him… The language really did show how connected she felt with her step-son. A habit from when her Tito was little. 

Carly herself could speak a couple languages, but wasn't’ a native spanish speaker, even though she was often mistaken for being latin, she was actually a mix of African and Caribbean. She had taken to using it more heavily as the native language of her baby daddy. They had wanted her son to be able to speak it and english, so she’d gotten into the habit when talking to her little boy… and now she found herself doing it for Evan instead.

So her husband left, and Tito stomped his way out of the room. She felt a bit bad for her son, but he’d be ok. This was a lot rougher on Evan than on him. So she gathered herself, and squatted down before the boy. On her toes with knees bent she was eye level with him. Her bottom half was in a set of tight leggings that showed off her long lean legs, and her top was in a casual T-shirt that had been cut down in size. Its sleeves and a large V down the neck had been removed from the original design for a stylish and sexy look. 

Her husband had said she looked like a sexy rock groupie in it. And if that was the case, then Evan was the little rockstar who got to enjoy it. And with her at eye level, he was at a perfect spot to enjoy the view down her top. Her breasts were the same fine dark brown caramel as the rest of her body, and he could see quite a bit of them. And even the shape of her nipples through the fabric, but not directly of course.

“Hey honey, I know it’ll be a bit rough without your dad gone, but you know I’m here for you, right?” He smiled and nodded. 

“I know Mommy. Honestly…” He looked away for a moment, then back to her. “I just want to spend my birthday with you.” He said it so honestly, it really touched her.

“Awww… honey…” and then she noticed him yet again staring down her top and the woman's chest looked away. She finally let out a small snort with a laugh. “You little animal, you’d probably be happy if I showed you what was under my shirt.”

Her tone was dry and she couldn’t help the smirk on her face as his eyes ripped up from the woman’s tits to meet her gaze. Then he nodded, quick fast jerks with a wide smile.

She couldn’t help it, she laughed aloud. Carly sprang up from her crouch as her laughter slowly died to giggles. Evan's hopeful smile faded into a deep frown. “Aw… but I do, please Mommy? I promise I won’t ask for anything else!” He saw her rolling her eyes at that. “It’ll be a early birthday present! Please, please?!” 

“No mijo, while I’m sure it would be cheaper than the equipment I got your brother, no.” She spoke of the camera, mic, and a half decent pc the younger boy had gotten in his desire to be a famous game streamer. Most of it was paid for by his new father in an effort to buy the kind of love that Evan seemed to shower Carly with.

“I’ll… I’ll show you mine!” He said aloud, the last ditch he had to pay for it. The woman’s smirk started to widen, what a silly idea. Then she froze. Hmmm.. this… could be useful. She knew she’d taken to Evan too much. She was letting him get away with things. She found herself chewing on her lip, a thoughtful look on her face. The boy’s eyes widened, he could recognize it as well.

She knew she’d been strange but maybe this could break it. He was just a little white boy… Cute, yes. Very sweet? No doubt. A horny little pervert? God, why did she like it so much? Well it had to stop! If she got a glance at what was there, not only would it sate the strange twisted emotions she’d developed it would no doubt put them to bed. After all, a little boy’s immature penis would be more of a joke than anything, right? 

So with that thought, she actually started to come around to the idea of showing her chest to the young boy. “Hmmm… Maybe... “ His breath caught, and the boy froze up for a second. Then broke it by rapidly bouncing up and down on his heels. She couldn’t help but smile at the display of energetic excitement. “But you can’t ever tell anyone, clear? Not any of your friends, or even your dad! Especially your father…” She chewed her lip for a moment, but he was nodding rapidly, eagerness shining in his eyes. “Ok. We’ll both show. You can go first.” 

He started to grab at his pants, but froze up. “Wait! No, at the same time!” She frowned, she’d almost had him. 

“Aw, Mijo, you don’t trust me?” She tried to pout at him, but the honest look of hurt on his face, when she was in fact trying to pull one over on the young boy was like a knife to the heart. 

“N-no! I do trust you… I just… I mean.. It's only fair! Ok?” His tone was slightly pleading at the end, and she quickly crumbled. Her plot to just make him show his dingaling and spring out of there was foiled. 

She took a breath, and forced a smile as she let it out. “Yeah. That's fair honey.” She looked up to the ceiling for a moment, and shrugged. “Fine then, on three. I’ll lift, you drop. Ok?” She raised an eyebrow and the kid nodded like his life depended on it. She grinned widely, sparkling white teeth on display. “Three…” He started to undo his pants, but held them tight. “Two…” She had her own shirt bunched up. She hadn’t put on a bra today, it hadn’t occured to her how handy that would have been… or it could have just saved her from showing off everything. So strangely enough, she was glad for it. 

“One!” They both followed through. Her shirt came up as his pants and underoos were shoved down to his ankles. 

“Woah…” Said the boy in aw, and she honestly couldn’t help but smile widely. She couldn’t actually see him. Her raised shirt hiding the view, but she knew the boy was taking it in. Carly had a great pair of tits… Natural D cups, that weren’t quite as perfect and perky as before she had her son, but still looked great. Especially on her thin frame they were more than big enough to blow a little boy's mind. Unable to resist she gave them a little shake. That might just have been her downfall.

She finally put her shirt down some. Not quite all the way, they bunched up on her breasts and quite a bit of caramel under boob was still visible. First she saw his face, and it was as satisfying as she’d have hoped. The little boy was seeing quite possibly his first breasts. Well… it was the age of the internet, but there was a good chance these were the first he’d seen in person. She couldn’t help but get a cocky grin on her face, even though her heart was racing.

And then her gaze went south. 

Carly’s face froze. Her smile turned into more of a rictus grin of shock that slowly melted to horror with a heavy dose of disbelief. Evan was hung. His cock was massive! At least… Well, no even for an adult it was big! Easily the biggest she’d ever seen in person. And as for online herself, even those she’d always chalked up to camera angles. No, this little boy had a cock nearly ten inches long and practically as thick as her wrist. “Dios mio-ak!” She choked on the word. How could she speak of the mother of god when she was looking at her own son's massive cock.

Well… He wasn’t her son, was he? Looking at that long white shaft made it clear it had never come out of her canal. She was pretty sure it would never fit… Oh god, don’t think that! She was breathing fast, and shoved her shirt down all the way. Evan frowned, looking from her face to his cock, then up… getting stuck on her tits, but making it back to her face after a moment. “Is everything ok, Mommy?” Oh god, he was her son! Her little boy with his massive cock, rock hard from looking at her body!

She slapped a hand to her mouth, but answered with a nod and a strangled “Mmmhmmm!” She sucked in air, her face on fire and worked to get back control. “I’m.. I’m good baby.. Yeah… Ok! Ok, you saw now… put that thing away, ok hunny?” 

The boy blinked, then laughed a bit and pulled his pants up. His massive cock, rock hard and throbbing made it nearly impossible to put away. Before her eyes a dollop of precum was slung away on a line of boy goo and she shuddered. “Um… I gotta go use the bathroom mommy! Um, but thanks for the early birthday present!” He turned and started to run away, moving awkwardly with his pants up but his schlong out. “I love you!” he shouted over his shoulder and went up the stairs almost two at a time.

She nearly collapsed against the kitchen counter. Her step-son… her son Evan. Had a cock bigger than his father's. Bigger than her baby daddy’s… bigger than… oh hell. Her vision was a bit blurry. It was big, hard, and she had little doubt the horny little pervert was up there right now beating his meat… to the thought of her perky brown titties. “Oh my god…” 

____________________________________________________________________________

A few day’s later it was indeed time for the big birthday bash. She’d arranged some time at a local arcade and play park for kids. Video games, batting cages, go karts, and a number of other things. The kids had a blast, Evan was the life of the party for all his friends, and even little Tito had a ton of fun, even if he wasn’t old enough to drive one of the karts. She had thankfully been left alone by Evan after the mutual flashing incident, though her plan to start dressing more conservatively had gone up in smoke.

Even now at the party she was wearing a tight pair of shorts, and a tee with a laced up front that showed off way too much cleavage. She’d gotten more than a few glares from some of the other kids mom’s, and lusty ones from the dads… and most of the park employees… and several of the kids. She’d be embarrassed but every time Evan looked her way, it was all smiles. She found that she didn’t mind in the least that he just kept checking out her body. 

There he went, zooming along on his cart leading a pack of other kids. She couldn’t help it, she winked and blew him a kiss, her glossy red lips puckered up just for him. The kid nearly swerved off the track, got back control and went blazing along with a cheer and a pumped fist. When it was over she even let him ride up front with her on the drive home. Tito wasn’t happy about it, but he was so tired the younger boy passed out on the drive home. It was a bit of a trip, and the sun was heading towards the horizon quickly. 

The inside of the darkening cab was lit up by a glow that reflected off Evan's young face. He was playing with the new present that had been left behind by his father and given to him the morning before they left. A brand new smartphone, the latest model. He had an old brick phone for emergencies, but now that he was twelve his dad thought he could handle the upgrade. 

She glanced over and saw him sliding his finger across the screen. He had kept it mostly angled away just a bit so she couldn’t see, but his concentration slipped. And on screen she saw photos sliding by and her eyes widened. She kept most of her attention on the road and asked. “What's that young man…” Her tone a obvious warning.

The boy froze up, a guilty smile on his face as he locked his screen. “Um… nothing?” She shot him a quick glance, then held her hand out. He sighed, then handed the phone over. They hadn’t let him set up a lock on the phone and she lifted it up. 

It lit up, and she glanced between it and the road. Knowing this was a bit dangerous, but she had to confirm. Photos… and there it was. A cache of pictures, dozens already. And almost all of them, her. “Hmmm… my little voyeur... “ 

“Huh?” He was obviously confused. She smirked, and browsed through them. It was impressive he’d gotten so many candid shots. She remembered seeing him take some, but only a handful of these. And it appeared he’d learned how to zoom in, there were shots a-plenty focusing on her backside and chest. The woman pulled in a deep breath, and passed her phone back. “Um… am in trouble?” he asked, obviously unnerved. 

She glanced over again, knowing she should tell him to delete them. Or do it herself… but she had the feeling he’d just take more. And besides, she enjoyed it. She glanced over, this time towards his crotch. He was gazing at her all day.. Probably getting a hard on constantly. “No… well maybe. Just watch it mister. And… maybe we’ll put a lock on that when we get home and just, don’t tell your father?” The boy's smile was more than enough for her.

And so they made it home after the agreement. She was not only compliant in letting her son take creep shots of her, but giving him advice on how to hide it. 

But of course it couldn’t just stop there. So later on, after carrying her Tito to bed, but telling the birthday boy he could stay up late she went to her own room and tried not to think about him. In his room, looking at all those photos… God, what kind of mother was she? Because it all just turned her on… She was just wondering about pulling out a toy to have some personal time when her door was knocked on. She stood up, wearing a nightgown that was comfortable but more than a little see through. She went to the door, but stopped and threw on a robe over it, there had to be some sort of line here.

And of course it was Evan. He was in a pair of loose shorts and a faded t-shirt. He had his phone in hand and a nervous if excited look on his face. “Hey, Mommy.” He smiled and of course she answered in kind. She thought for a moment about saying maybe he was too old to call her that, but she still liked it too much.

“Oh, hey honey, did the birthday boy need anything else?” He blinked a few times, looking away. It was clear he was building up his courage. 

“Um… I was wondering. If um, you know, since you didn’t mind me taking pictures of… ya know, you.” She blinked, her body temperature going up a bit at the reminder, and her eyes going past him for a moment to where Tito’s door was open at the end of the hall. The young boy couldn’t bear to sleep with his door closed yet. “Do you think I could take some more?” She was surprised by that and it was clear. 

“Er… right now?” She gave him a quizzical expression, one hand going to a cocked hip. 

He started nodding before he spoke. “Uh, yeah!” He said a bit too loud, making them both flinch before he continued in a more hushed tone. “I mean, just a few. You know… um to celebrate my birthday? I think I wanna be a photographer maybe!” He knew that sometimes parents loved that kind of excuse, but her bemused expression said she knew the truth. He just wanted more shots of his hot step-momma.

But despite herself she couldn't find any real reason to say no. Just a few photos wouldn’t hurt. He already had a small collection. And it was his birthday. She slowly nodded, a small amused smile on her face as she gave in. “Just a few. Ok?” He nodded sharply, and she let him in. 

The boy was bouncing from foot to foot. She grinned at him. Despite how silly it all was, she did get a kick out of the idea of posing like a model… All very carefully of course. She left the main light off, but turned on a closet light that spilled out into the room over the bed. It was enough to leave the room at a nice twilight of shadow. She sat on the edge of her bed, one leg crossed over her knee. 

“Ok Mijo… go ahead. Take a few snaps.” The boy stood there, clutching his phone. His head shook for a moment but built up into a nod. 

“O-ok!” he began to take pictures, with her just sitting there. He had two fingers on his phone and it was clear he was zooming in and out. His phone tilted to get a lot of shots of her legs. She took in a deep breath and turned her head, the boy taking several profile shots that had her grinning. He photographed that as well. “You’re so hot…” He breathed, and she looked at him in surprise.

“I mean… like all my friends said so too!” Was that a defence? Or just more proof. She beamed at him, and the boy let out a nervous laugh in reply as he snapped her lovely smile.

“Oh? Well I’d bet you probably all talk about who has cute mama’s.” She tried in vain to not just let it be about herself. But the boy shook his head.

“Nope! Well maybe Jeremy, he tried to say his mom was hot, but we all knew he was just jealous.” The boy’s wide shit-eating grin said he’d won the contest with no problem when it came to who had the hottest mom. She blinked, that other kid had some issues, who said they had a hot mom? Well… other than her Evan.

She bit her lip, suddenly a bit nervous. “You… didn’t tell anyone about your early birthday gift, did you?” The boy went still, but just for a moment and shook his head. 

“No way! I’d never! That was just, you know.. For me.” He smiled at her winningly, and she couldn’t help but believe him. “Um… do you think you could take your robe off?” 

She had expected that and laughed gently. “No, you might be my little prince, but you’ve seen enough.” She stood up, getting ready to try and shoo him out.

“B-but… but I’ve barely seen anything!” She thought about saying something about what he’d seen the other day, but she didn’t want to bring it up anymore today. “I mean, what, are you naked under there or something?” The excitement in his voice was obvious.

She gave him a more severe look. “No, young man. Your mother does not sleep in the nude. I just-” 

Of course he cut her off. “Then why can’t I see? I mean, just a few quick shots, please? It's my birthday…” And there was the puppy dog eyes. 

And almost against her will she found her hands moving to undo the small cloth belt. She sighed. “Alright… just a few young man.” She undid her robe, knowing this couldn’t be a good idea, and let it fall. 

Her night gown was a dark purple, with thicker lace around the breasts the only reason that area wasn’t see through. The rest of it was. Thankfully she’d left panties on underneath it. The boy’s eyes went wide and immediately his finger started hitting the button to take a picture rapidly. He quickly made it well past just a ‘few’, and she rolled her eyes a bit at his eagerness. But she was biting her lip around a smile she couldn’t quite put away. “Woah… You’re just… wow…” But as she looked back smiling directly at him. The boy made a sound like a whimper almost, and one hand reached down to adjust his pants.

The throbbing tent in them was clear as day. Carly sucked in a sharp breath as she knew without a doubt that big boy cock was rock hard. It was just a few feet away, barely covered. The boy who called her mommy, loved spending time with her, and thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world was painfully turned on by her.

“Are you… doing alright there honey?” He blinked, and looked down. Her gaze on his cock was clear, and even in the low light the boy’s blush seemed to make his face glow. 

“Uh-um, yeah. I just, um… you know.” Oh she had to tease him.

“Know what?” She cocked one child bearing hip to the side and put a hand on it with a raised brow. Her step-son let out a small moan and shuddered. 

“I mean-” he squeaked. “I'm just uh, excited.” She nodded still smirking. The boy frowned a moment. “Do you wanna see it again?” She froze, her mouth opening to speak, but he was already undoing his pants.

“Er, Evan! N-no, you don’t have to!” But there they went, sliding down and his long cock came into view. Good god, it looked even bigger today. Ugh… no doubt the boy had been rocking a semi-erection all day while playing and checking out Carly in her birthday-boy outfit. And he’d been rock hard probably since he got home, in his room looking at her pictures till he built up the courage to come here. She was breathing deeply, and felt herself approaching some kind of line.

“You know… I’ve seen mine compared to other guys at school. You know I’m bigger than, like, any of my friends?” She just nodded. “You did know?” He laughed a bit, “Or did you guess mommy?” 

She laughed with him, though it was a bit forced. “I ah, could guess, yes mijo…” He looked from her to his cock, and then one hand reached down. He gripped his shaft, the small fingers not quite able to make it around it, then gave it a shake. 

“I can’t help it… I get like this a lot. Especially when I see you Mommy. More than anyone or anything else, you do it to me a lot. Don’t worry, I won’t tell dad!” She felt herself starting to panic a bit, his fat cock was out and she wasn’t sure what to do!

“I… sometimes I have to ya know, touch it for a while to get it to calm down. But… it takes forever. Do you know what I mean, Mommy?” And of course she nodded.

“Y-yes baby… I know.” She knew boys jerked off. She knew ones at Evan’s age probably did it non-stop. 

He frowned just a bit, blushing. “Um.. Mommy… since it's my birthday and all, do you think you could help me? Just this once?” She sucked in air, and knew she should say no. Tell him to leave, to get out of her room. Never mention this again… but, she was his mother. He was in obvious need. For something she did… and that stupidly thick cock just… begged for help. Oh god her little boy could barely stoke the fat thing! 

She shuddered, and nodded. His eyes went wide, and she sat down on the bed. “C-come here, honey… Lay down, and put your head here.” She gestured to her lap, and the boy seemed so eager he could explode. Evan hopped onto the bed, his soft nightshirt and shorts rustling, and his fat cock flopping around. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this! 

His head rested on her thighs and the boy sighed, they were so comfy. He looked up and had an amazing view. The front of her breasts were covered by thick lace that concealed them, but now those breasts hung over his head, and the lace didn't go that far down. He could clearly make out the curve of her breasts from below through the shear fabric. And it got better.

Carly’s hand shook slightly, but she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. “Oh god…” She murmured, both because this was unspeakably taboo, and because his monstrous cock was too big for her hand as well! But she gripped it, and gently stroked as her little principito moaned.

His precum had already begun to well up, and the tip of it was smeared in it. Her fingers ran over it and began to spread it, a welcome lubrication. The boy grunted, panting and shuffled his hips. “How does that feel, mijo?” He panted out an affirmative sound. But a second later made a small grunt as her fingers rubbed a bit roughly.

The truth was that Carly was a bit lacking at handjobs. Especially on big cocks like this. She wasn’t a slut… evidence of the contrary ignored. She just wasn’t a woman of half measures. When she liked a man, when he charmed her or she was attracted to him and decided to become intimate, she did it. She had sucked a few cocks in her time, and knew she was good at it. And usually that quickly lead to sex, though she had to be careful with her husband. He’d often cum from her mouth, which was quite flattering since some men had difficulty with it. But then he'd be nearly useless for continued play.

She’d be happy right now if Evan came as fast as his father, but her obvious lack of skill in this area was showing. The boy was enjoying the overall experience but wasn’t anywhere near completion. She was breathing hard, and her chest rose and fell faster, making Evan’ssview that much better. “Mijo… do you think you can feel it?” he grunted.

“Um… maybe? It feels good mommy, really good. Just… Um, I dunno.” He was obviously in misery, enjoying the ministrations of his sexy step-mom but not quite able to complete like this! At this point she was nearly torturing him! Well that was just unacceptable. She sighed. 

“Ok baby… mommy will do something else for you, alright?” The boy blinked, wondering what could be better than this? Oh what if it was worse? But he had to trust her so he nodded. 

She had the boy sit up, and she slid off the bed to her knees. She looked at his cock. God it was big, and now she had a very clear view of his balls. Fat smooth sacks that no doubt churned with need for release. Jesus, she hadn’t ever had an urge to lick a man's balls before… now it was for a little boy.

Wait, don’t think that! She chided herself, she didn’t WANT to do this, he needed it! “I’m going to do something for you. Because… you need it.” he nodded, completely agreeing with her. But you can’t tell anyone, understand?” he nodded again, just like before. She took in a deep breath and got both her hands around his cock.

Just that alone helped some, but of course she wasn’t stopping there now. And as she brought his cock down from its nearly vertical position, the pre dripping tip pointing towards her face like a cannon, all her doubt and worry started to disappear. Carly honestly always enjoyed giving head. “I love you Mommy.” the boy said, and she leaned in and kissed the tip of his cock, her lips smearing against it. He moaned aloud, and her mouth opened with him as she sucked in more.

Her hands stroked, strangely more confident now as she sucked and licked. Her tongue swirled around the tip, it was so fucking big! And as she got it wet and pulled back, her hands squeezed just under the head of his cock and began to spread her warm saliva down his shaft. Now he really moaned, and she started to bob her head up and down on it.

She looked up, making eye contact with Evan. The boy was moaning, but trying not to. His face was red, mouth open as he panted. He was in lust watching his new mommy suck his cock and knowing it was easily the best moment of his young life. “Oh god… Oh wow…” She kept pulled off and kissed the tip, just working her lips over it, then ran her mouth up and down his shaft in wet, messy, and quite loving kisses and licks. Then she found her mouth at his balls, licking and sucking at them as the boy clapped both hands over his mouth. His mommy was licking his balls?! It was so wrong, and soooo amazing!

She had to get back to the goal though, she made a long loud slurp as she worked her mouth back up his shaft. Inwardly amazed once more at the length of her little boy before she decided to see how deep she could take it. Her lips surrounded it, and she took it to her throat. “UNG!” he grunted watching as over half his length disappeared! “Oh god, oh wow!” She grunted, a loud “Guck! Guck!” sound coming, and he felt her actually swallow the tip of his cock and more went in. She was trying to take all of it? Wow?!

She was trying a bit, but mostly she just wanted to see how much she could take. The full thing was probably beyond her. But he didn’t know that. “Ok Mommy, I’ll help!” She blinked up at him quizzically. Her eyes had watered just a bit from the contact with the back of her throat. She’d been proud of her lack of gag reflex, but this thick cock was putting it to a stress test. And then Evan put his hands on her head.

Her sweet little boy, her loving step-son, the kid who made her feel more like a woman with just his eyes than his father usually managed with his entire body, gripped her head and PUSHED. “GURK!!” She found herself mentally shouting his name, but she sure as hell couldn’t do it with her mouth! The boy moaned, and not only shoved, but with a grunt he shook his hips and slammed them forward the best he could.

His fat oversized cock pushed past her throat. Her eyes didn’t just water, tears began to stream and drool leaked down her chin as her mouth watered badly in an effort to loosen whatever was stuck in her throat! And she did get a bit of relief. It felt so good that Evan pulled her off his cock, the length of his shaft coming into view was smeared in thick saliva… and then he shoved it back down without thinking of anything but his need to bust a nut.

“GUCK! GUCK! GUCK! MMMMPH! HURK! GURK!” And so the birthday boy gave his mother the throat fucking of both their lives. His throbbing shaft filled her throat as her face was turned into a messy splatter of saliva, sweat, and tears. She gripped his hips but despite knowing she should be stronger, she never tried to push him off as he used her mouth. Dios mio, he was... he was USING her! Oh god, her little boy was taking her, making a mess of her pretty face, and it was amazing. It was uncomfortable, and at times painful. She had trouble breathing, and her face was a slimy mess quick enough, but she had never been so turned on in her life.

“Oh god! Oh god! Mommy! Mommy I’m going to-!” He cut off his words to just rough moans and grunts. His hands roughy working her face, his legs spread on the edge of the bed so that his knees hooked on it let him shove forward spastically, and with a loud groan he came.

Those fat balls were not for show. Evan’s cock unleashed a flood of cum into her belly, enough thick jizz that she could feel her stomach getting full. Her trim figure and taught belly just a bit taxed by the load, all she was able to do herself was moan around his cock. Grunting out wet throat noises as his last few hips spasms seem to squirt out more and more. At last her little boy nearly collapsed back onto the bed, just managing to catch himself on his elbows. And she was left to pull his endless schlong out of her face. It came out in a long wet stream of saliva and cum smeared boy meat. A last two spurts of cum launched across her pretty face, making her flinch slightly. But the warm sticky lines were actually, oddly pleasing to her. 

He pushed himself up again as it came free, though she was still panting. Her legs had moved aside so she could sit a bit more comfortably and just get her breath back, and his cock hung over the bed. “Oh wow… Mommy… that was.. So amaz… zing..!” he was panting hard, and she couldn’t even think to get words out. She just nodded and tried not to look up at him. Her throat was a bit sore, and her jaw had felt like it had almost been unhinged. Cum and spit had both drooled down to soak the top of her nightgown and it clung to her stiff nipples tightly.

Then she heard a click and a flash went off. Several of them. She looked up to see him taking pictures of her cum and spit smeared face. “Evan!” She almost shrieked, just barley turning it into a gasp of shock. He just smiled at her. 

“It's ok Mommy! You just look so… sexy like that! You know I won’t show anyone, right?” He just kept taking pictures, and god help her she nodded to him, her face feeling like it was on fire with shame.

“Baby.. you... “ She sighed. “Just… yeah keep them private ok?” He nodded, and then with a grunt the boy pushed off the bed. 

“Wow, I can’t believe we just… Oh man, and I’m so soft now! Thanks mommy you’re the best!” She blinked at that and just nodded. He worked to put his dingaling away, it was a lot easier now. “I guess I should get to bed… Um… I love you mommy. I’d give you a kiss but… maybe in the morning?” She knew her face was a gooey mess, and just nodded, a small smile of her own on her face. 

“Thats fine baby… yeah, I need to clean up.” He beamed at her like the sun, such an innocent face for the little boy who’d just used her mouth like a cheap whore. God… was that what she was for her own son? He left, making sure to look back and wave one more time before closing the door. She fell back to collapse on the floor.

And a few moments later, unable to resist, she reached down and started to rub her pussy. Her other hand came up to rub at her mouth, to wipe up extra cum… and suck it off her fingers. She let out a loud “Mmmmm!” unable to resist, when the door flew back open. 

“Mommy can we do this again tomorrow-Woah!” Evan jumped as he saw her flinch back and yank her hand out of her pussy, and her finger out of her mouth!

“Go to bed Evan!” She yelled, the first time she’d ever yelled at him. The boy had the biggest grin on his face and slammed the door.

“Goodnight mommy! I love you!” She heard shouted through it before the rapid sound of departing foot falls. 

Oh god… her life would never be the same… She laid there panting for a bit, then got up and went to the bathroom next to the master bedroom. In more than a bit of shock Carly took some time to take a hot shower… and some time to bring herself to a shameful orgasm in privacy. God that boy had really given it to her.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning she tried not to think about the night's events and move along. Making some quick breakfast with Tito sitting at the kitchen table a few feet behind her. She glanced over to where Evan liked to sit, the spot right next to her own. Where was he…? She moved the eggs around on the pan, and put it to a plate. And as she cracked two more she heard the boy in question speak.

“Mommy?” His voice rang out from upstairs. “Can you come up here? Please? I need your help…” He finished quite lamely and the woman grit her teeth. She just wanted a normal day…

She sighed and looked at Tito, the boy had an annoyed look on his young face, he really didn’t get along too well with his new brother. “Ok, Tito, I’m gonna go check on your brother and I’ll be right back.” 

The young boy scowled and crossed his arms. “He’s not my brother!” The boy spat and the woman's jaw firmed up. 

“Tito! You will not say that, he’s your brother now and you know that! Just for that you’re going to sit there and wait for your breakfast till I’m back with him.” The boy looked offended, then just scowled and sank into his chair deeper, arms folded tight.

She smirked at him and headed away from the kitchen. She made it up the stairs as her smile turned to a look of annoyance and just a bit of worry. She couldn’t help it, he was her son. She was wearing the same purple robe from the night before, along with a new pair of panties and nothing else. So she made sure it was cinched up tight one more time before she knocked on his door. 

“Mommy? Go ahead and come in.” She opened the door and found the boy sitting on the edge of his bed with his head bowed and his pillow in his lap. A frown on his face that lightened up when he saw her. He looked at her body, something she was used to. She expected him to frown or even make a comment at her completely covered form. Part of the reason she’d worn the robe instead of something a bit more revealing like he’d grown accustomed too. But instead he actually looked relieved.

“What's wrong honey, are you feeling alright?” The boy frowned again, and let out a sigh.

“Um… Not really. I mean… I don’t feel bad! I just….” He breathed for a moment, then groaned. “Ugh, just look!” he shoved the pillow aside and bounced off the bed to stand. His crotch was a massive tent pushing out from his thighs. Carly’s face heated up and she looked away.. For a moment before she was drawn back. She wondered if it was how her sweet little boy felt every time he looked at her cleavage… She was pretty close.

“Agh! Mijo! Oh for… Honey, yes I know it's big, but that doesn’t mean I need to see your morning wood, alright baby?” But he just frowned.

“Morning wood? Is this normal?” he gestured at the bulging mark of his cock and shook his hips, the appendage springing from side to side. “Sometimes I’m a bit stiff, and sometimes I even wake up with a mess in my shorts, but I’ve never woken up just… this bad! I mean it's so hard it kind of hurts! And it won’t go away!” No wonder he’d been happy to see her covered.

“It can’t be that bad, Evan.” He frowned like she’d just accused him of cheating at his favorite game.

“It's super bad! Its so stiff I feel like my shorts are gonna split! I can’t fit in my underwear, and I-... I just don’t know what to do!” She rolled her eyes.

“So… I’m guessing you want me to help then?” He blinked, then grinned a bit. 

“Can you?” Her head lolled back as she huffed out a deep sigh. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Give a little boy one blow job… But it had been a fun blowjob. And that bulge did look mighty uncomfortable.

She felt her will to resist folding at an alarming pace as she took a step to the door, and locked it. Evan’s face lit up. “Yes!” He cheered and shoved both hands into the air. She shook her head.

“Ok… so, don’t tell anyone… again! And… Oh geez, let's just get this over with.” He nodded and was already shoving his shorts down. She saw his cock in the early morning light and sucked in a breath. God, it looked even bigger.

She looked down at him as she found herself licking her lips. She swayed her hips for a moment, then nodded and let out a sharp breath. Choice made, she began to undo the belt of her robe. Evan’s mouth started to open wide in surprise and her robe followed suit till the boy’s dark skinned step mother stood before him in all her glory.

Her panties were white and stood out on her brown skin perfectly, but everything else about her was a wonder of caramel perfection. “Oh man…” he murmured looking at her full breasts, she had to smile at him. And then she moved closer and crouched. Her knees spread out and she found herself almost face to face with his cock.

Her hands wrapped around it and she gave it a small shake. He cringed and moaned. “That feels… nice.” She gained a toothy sparkling smile at that, she’d barely even begun with this lucky boy.

“Just lucky you have such a good sized cock… Cute as you are I think I’d have an easier time ignoring you without it.” She shook her head in a bit of self disgust. Evan of course picked up the least important part mid moan. 

“Y-you…? You think I’m Cute?” She felt herself tense up, but nodded. She was fairly sure she’d never be able to keep a secret from the boy about something like that. He was too earnest, and too damn cute. 

“Heh, Yeah you’re a cute mijo… but with a cock like a real stud.” He perked up at that and grinned, but it went into a spasm of pleasure as his sweet mommy licked the underside of his cock. The young boy grunted and his hips jerked. She just giggled faintly and started to suck on the head.

“Th-ung.. Thank you mommy.. I”ll try… try not to be so rough this time… Ok?” She swirled her tongue around the tip, and then pulled her mouth away with a wet POP. 

“Thats ok Mijo…” He looked at her in confusion. “Mommy kind of liked it…” and she wrapped her lips around it again. His eyes went wide, then a wide almost manic smile went over his face. The boy immediately went for it. His fingers digging into her curly hair and gripping her head. It was so fucked up but the feeling of him taking control sent such a tingle through her spine. Squatting there spread out with her tits on display and her sweet son’s big white cock in her mouth she felt her eyes glaze over before he even started to thrust. 

“MMMMmm!” Was the first sound she made, followed by loud wet gurgling and eventually fleshy slaps of his balls on her chin as the tip of his cock shoved past her throat and had to curl into her neck. He was doing it again, using her. Rough, nasty, kinky as hell. Drool ran down her chin, and was slung around by his balls to splatter over her tits. Her eyes stayed in a mostly glazed state as she just let him take control. 

Fucking her pretty face. Fucking her soft mouth. Fucking her ready and very willing throat. Her son was such a fucking stud with that fat cock, hard all for her… And he did need this, a cock like that deserved more than just his lonely hand. And as he grunted and approached his early morning orgasm it seemed he agreed. 

“Ung! Ung! UNNGG!!” With a moan he shoved in all the way. For several seconds she couldn’t move breath as her nose was pressed into his smooth pelvis and his fresh morning load was deposited into her belly. He pulled his cock out in a long wet tug, and the still semi hard shaft flopped out and landed across her face with her tongue out and brushing against his balls.

She stayed there, his wet cock decorating her face. He panted, looked down at her… and pulled his phone over. “Hold still Mommy.” *snap* and he took a picture of her like that. 

A few minutes later they were both downstairs, an annoyed looking Tito waiting. “Finally! Can we eat now! I’m hungry!”

The well used milf smiled at him and passed over the plate to the boy, “Here ya go honey.” He blinked.

“But… it's cold.” She had already turned her back on him and shrugged.

“Well if you hadn’t been so rude you could have eaten it while it was warm.” She was starting up the next pair of eggs, scrambled with some cheese and pepper like Evan loved. She smiled contentedly as she added the extra ingredients and heard her son slowly picking at his food. 

Carly sat the plate down when it was done and then herself at the table. Her son beamed at her. But Tito was confused. “Aren’t you eating anything Mom?” She blinked, then smiled. 

“No baby, I’m already full.” She saw Evan give her a massive smile and felt her face heat up a bit but returned a more relaxed one.

And so began a trend of Carly regularly sucking off Evan in the mornings. And sometimes also at night. And occasionally with him waking her up in the middle of the night after having a strange dream… and a massive boner. It was after one of those sessions when she had been too tired and just let the boy sleep in bed with her.

Waking up she found him humping her. She was a bit out of it, and groaned for a moment. He answered back with a moan and she felt the hot hardness of his cock grinding against her backside. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, her twelve year old step-son was humping her ass! She shouldn’t be surprised really. 

“Evan!” The still bleary eyed woman hissed at the boy, but he didn’t stop. “Evan!” she raised her voice to an agitated volume, and he grunted. And then mumbled something? She looked back, and finally twisted away. He started, and flopped in the bed for a moment, hips still going. He'd been asleep!

“W-what? Oh! Hey mommy! Uh… sorry I was having a dream, and I was…” She smirked at him.

“Were you shoving it down your mommy’s pretty face?” And as if to show how casual she’d become with the taboo act her hand reached down to brush his cock. The boy shuddered, bright red, and then shook his head. Carly raised an eyebrow.

“I was… well you were naked.” She was currently in her pantie’s and a nightgown now. She wasn’t too bothered by letting him see her tits, he definitely enjoyed them… but she’d yet to go bottomless. And had no intention of it of course. That would be… just too far. Though since she’d blown him in the middle of the night he was now sleeping in her bed naked.

“And.. what was I doing.. Naked?” Carly smirked a bit, even though to be honest her heart had started to speed up a bit. She’d worried about him starting to think about… other things that a man and a woman could do.

“You uh…” His white face was really burning and he looked away for a moment. “You were bent over and I was um… ya know.” She blinked then laughed.

“Oh Mijo, that's some dream! Well… I mean, I’m flattered, but I’m still your mama. You really shouldn’t think of me that way.” 

“Why not?” He asked plaintively, and she frowned. “Because it's wrong. Very wrong. Much worse than… Well.” Than sucking his cock on a daily basis? Was it though?

“But… I think I want to. I want to do more with you Mommy! I want to do everything… I’ve seen stuff online, and I know that a guy can put his thingy in a girl's-” She cut him off with a raised hand.

“No. NO, Evan. That's… for a husband and wife. I do too much already.” And as she said it she looked away. She was a married woman, she did way too much with this sweet young boy. Sweet when he wasn’t fuckng her throat like his life depended on it.

He frowned and she felt herself do the same. “I’m sorry, honey… But… we can’t.” 

He raised one hand and punched the bed. “It's not fair!” he said, and she rubbed his arm. Of course it was fair, it was more than fair. He got free sexy bj’s all the time. “I want to make you feel good too!” he finished and her mouth fell open in surprise.

“W-what? What are you talking about, baby?” He looked at her in the eye. 

“It feels really, really goood when you suck me off! I love it!” he nearly shouted and she glanced at the locked bedroom door with paranoia. “But I’ve read stuff, I know it doesn’t feel the same for you! But women enjoy getting deep dicked!” he said it so casually, but she snorted and laughed. 

“What did you just say? Oh my god!” She laughed more and his face went from red to almost purple.

“That's what i read! It said ladies who aren’t getting it right will leave a nigga!” Her mouth fell wide open and she cackled. Oh lord he had to be picking this up from some ludicrous souce, but she smiled and got a rein on her reaction. 

“Oh… Oh honey, I don’t even know what to say…” Carly looked away, one hand reflexively curling a hanging end on her hair. “Alright well first… Yes, being… penetrated- can feel good.” She gave him a look. “But! It's still not right. That place… is for your father. I’m sorry honey, If I could do something more with you… I would.” and she felt the truth in it. She wanted it, and it wasn’t an urge buried too deep. But she had to resist…

“Well…” Evan looked away, then his eyes flashed with a thought. “What about butt stuff?!” 

Her eyes went wide and then she laughed and smacked his arm gently. “What? No!” She said it with a tinkling of laughter in her voice and the boy looked almost hurt.

“B-but… I heard it’s awesome! And mommy you’ve got like… such a sexy butt!” She closed her eyes and shook her head in astonishment.

“Thank you Evan, I’m glad you think so. But.. no. I can’t.” He pried more begging her too, and she felt herself getting a bit nervous.

Carly couldn’t. It would be so wrong… not as wrong as actual vaginal sex. Not nearly that taboo… but she did love anal. And hadn’t had it in… god, it had been years. But Evan's dick was huge! Mmmm… so huge…

She realized she was just staring off into space, her thoughts getting away from her, and her sweet little boy was grinning at her. “You’re thinking bout it, aren’t you mommy?” He asked in a sugary sweet tone. She opened her mouth to object and he yanked the blanked away. “So am I!” And there was his cock, rock hard and throbbing. The sight of it made her mouth water… What the hell was wrong with her?!

She swallowed the excess spit hard, and shook her head furiously. “No! No we can't… I can’t… and I shouldn’t... “ But she was already staring at his cock. Biting her lip furiously and thinking about what it would be like to have her tight little ass stretched out by that fucking thing… It wouldn’t be that bad… would it? Oh god she was starting to give it… She could NOT make it that easy for him.

“Alright…” She said, and his eyes went wide, he opened his mouth to cheer. “If-!” she cut him off. “If you can go five days without-” She leaned in close, her mouth inches from his. “Begging… me to suck your cock… then I’ll do it. Your mommy will let you put it back there.” Her eyes seemed to flash with the promise, and the boy was shaking as he nodded. “And… you can’t touch it for anything but peeing or cleaning, if you jerk off even once.. Then it's over. Deal?” The boy licked his lips, looking her in the eye from so close. Then nodded. 

“Deal! I’ll do it mommy! I’ll get your pretty butt!” She grinned at that, and did something that surprised them both. She leaned in the last few inches, turning her head and kissed him. Her lips pressed to his, the boy stiff in surprise. But as she moved her mouth and sucked on his… he returned the favor. For a few seconds anyway then she was pulling away. 

He made a soft cry of longing and she winked at him and smirked. “Don’t let me down, Mi Principito…” And she got out of the bed.

So began the five hardest days of Evan’s life… and possibly Carly's as well, though she’d never admit it. She quickly realized.. She missed it. She missed sucking his cock… licking his balls… getting a taste of his massive sticky cumshots. But he stuck to it. He was a perfect son, and most likely in his own efforts to survive, barely ever stared at her body. And she found herself wearing even sluttier outfits to torment him… and tempt him. Because she missed it, even as she found herself getting more and more excited about the idea of him actually pulling it off.

One the third day while shopping she found herself buying a bottle of lube… and biting her lip as she imagined her sweet little Evan using it on her brown ass. On the fourth day she got a phone call from her husband saying he’d be coming back early! Tomorrow he’d be in around mid day… She broke down.

That night she asked Evan to come into her room. She was in her robe. He looked at her with a frown, doing his best to not fidget and readjusting his pants several times. His cock was… not hard, but it would take only a little temptation to ger there. The twelve year old's libido was already high, but being so pent up was maddening for him. 

“Umm… what did… what did you need mommy?” He asked her worredly, and when she gave him a sad smile he began to quail. 

She tried to force the smile to be a bit more open, but it wasn’t working. “Oh honey… I have some… news.” She’d almost said bad news, but it was her husband coming back, wasn’t that worthy of celebration?! He frowned at her and waited. 

“Your father is going to be coming back tomorrow.” The boy stumbled back a step, it was as if he’d been struck. 

“What…?” He asked in a harsh whisper, and she could actually see a shine of water welling up in his eyes. He blinked rapidly and managed to get that much under control. “No!” he shouted in denial, and she couldn't help but nod along, then she shook her head. 

“He is Evan, I know I…” The boy was breathing fast, and turned around to face the door. And after a moment he growled and lashed out.

“Agh!” He punched the wall next to it, and she flinched slightly as his hand rocked back and he gripped it in the other letting out a hiss of pain. She sighed and pulled him towards her as she went down to her knees. She hugged her distraught son. 

“It's ok… It's ok… You know it’ll be alright…. Because Mommy’s here Evan… and... “ She took in a shuddering breath… then said into his ear in a whisper. “I’m going to let you fuck Mommy’s sexy ass.. Right now.” He gasped and the way he looked at her like a goddess. All for the sake of some butt stuff… she looked away with a heat in her cheeks. 

“You mean it?” She just nodded, biting her lip, but eventually looked at him. “I mean it.” He pressed his face to hers in a kiss. Trying to do the one she’d given him a few days earlier, and coming close. Her eyes widened for a moment, but then she smiled agaisnt his mouth and returned it. “I love you, mommy!” he said when he finally broke the kiss and she nodded. 

“I love you, too, mi Principito... “ She let out a contented sigh with the words. It felt good. And soon it would feel better. “Alright... “ She got out of the hug and grunted as she stood up fully. She walked over to the bedside and pulled out her bottle of lube, then passed it. 

He looked at it with a confused expression and turned the bottle over reading it. “K… Y? What's that?” She grinned at him. 

“That's something special to make sure you can fit that big thing in my poor little bottom.” His mouth opened into a quick “Oooh…” and she giggled, and then she undid her robe.

His eyes went wide… She wasn’t wearing a nighty, or even just a set of panties. She let the robe drop to reveal honest to goodness lingerie. It was a lacy get up, colored red and black and emphasized her breasts without even trying to cover them. Her bottoms were just a tight set of black panties. But then she turned to show off the truth. Her panties were assless with just a bit of fabric over the crotch, the back was in a wide V that left the entire valley between her cheeks on display. “Oh my god…” Said the boy in an awed whisper. Suddenly his cock was harder than anything he’d ever felt. 

“Alright baby… you can use your mommy’s ass… only because I love you so much. Don’t try to stick it anywhere else, understand?” And even looking at him over there shoulder in a set of slutty lingerie, her voice was firm. And he nodded rapidly, a big smile still on his face.

“Yes ma’am!” She grinned and shook her head. She headed for the bed, and got on it on all fours, then crawled up some more. Finally she spread her legs, her knees out, and her ass spread out as well while dropping lower. Evan got his first view of his mommies tight puckered hole. He wanted it more than anything else in his 12 years of existence. 

First he stripped off, fumbling the shirt and the bottle of lube, but finally getting naked after a minute. Then he nearly jumped up onto the bed and got behind her. Carly felt it then, the heat of his cock near her ass… He got closer and it brushed, then was shoved directly between her cheeks. She had her own son’s fat cock between her bare cheeks… she swallowed hard. “Just remember baby… lube it up alright? Use that stuff, and make sure your mommy’s hole is niiice and slick… Can you handle it honey?” He was of course nodding his head so fast it looked like it might come off and float away, she grinned, and acting before she thought, shook her sexy brown ass for him. 

He gripped the bottle and popped the lid, first he tried pointing it at her cheeks, and gave it a squeeze. The nearly full bottle gave next to no resistance and a thick spurt of clear lubricant splashed onto her ass. She gave a little laugh, shaking her bottom. “Mmmm there we go… now rub it in!” She giggled after that, and Evan got to have fun. 

He put his hands to her ass, and began to rub the lubricant all over it. Lubing up her cheeks and when she let out a moan as he squeezed and kneaded her bubble butt. “Mmm… that's… that's good baby… but don’t be too shy… get some in the middle for Mommy.” and he did, he squirted it there, and ran his fingers down and after a moment's hesitation ran his thumb over her hole. The milf quivered at the sensation. He stopped just shy of rubbing at her barely covered pussy, and just focused on her back door. Though he did take a moment to go back and just squeeze and rub at her ass. Her soft cheeks felt just amazing in his hands.

“You did good, baby… now… you ready to put that thing in me?” She asked, overcome with her own need. Any trepidation blasted away by the way her boy lovingly treated her bottom. 

“Uh huh…” He murmured his assent and gripped his cock. Hands still a bit slick with lube he rubbed the liquid over his tip with a small grunt then pressed it between her cheeks. He grinned, and shuffled closer, shoving the shaft itself into the space between. Grinning, Evan squeezed her ass around it. 

“Are you… hot dogging my ass, young man?” She asked, looking back at him with a wild grin. 

The boy blinked, having never heard the term. Then immediately grinned like a devil, understanding it instantly. “Heck yeah!” And he pumped his hips several times for fun and practice, his fat shaft spreading her cheeks. Only for a few moments, he wanted the main event. But Carly was starting to become more and more aware of the size of the cock compared to her not so secret entrance. This was going to be intense… She couldn’t have been more right.

He pulled back and leveled the swollen, precum dripping tip to her hole. Evan bent forward and pushed it against her puckered hole, and with a grunt started to rub it against her. “It's so… so tight…” 

“Oh mijo, you’re not even inside yet…” She teased. The sexy milfs words just filling the boy with an even stronger desire to fill her! He rubbed it against her more, and the hole only barely started to give way. 

Finally he gripped the head with both hands and had his thumbs on the pink head, Carly felt the pressure build up and did her best to relax her backdoor. “G-gentle baby… it's going… Oh gooooddd…” 

“HNG!” Evan unfortunately didn’t really understand gentle too much, and as her tight asshole gave way he shoved the swollen head of his cock and about four more inches deep into her. 

Carly gasped out explosively as that thick shaft that she had to practically unhinge her jaw like a snake to service was suddenly gaping her fucking ass! “OH MY GOD!” She shouted, just barely muffling the last word as she shoved her face into her pillow.

“MMMMNNNGG!!” Was the wordless moan from Evan. “Oh… oh wow! I’m in Mommy! I'm in you… your butt! UNG!” And then of course, he shoved in a bit more. The woman's one arm flailing while the other gripped her pillow with white knuckles. She gasped her mouth working but no words coming out. Thank god Evan pulled out… 

“HNnng…” The disgruntled sound she made at the sensation was quite loud. And then he shoved it back in nearly as deep, and with a quivering moan the boy came hard.

She felt it almost instantly, his fat cock somehow throbbing inside her, pulsing in her stretched out hole, and a heat filling her like nothing else. Her little prince came so hard… so much, and it was all pushed deep into her… “Oh.. Oh god…” She was surprised he came so fast, but then, the poor boy was so very, very pent up after the last several days. God, to think she almost made him wait another! The poor boy.

Evan’s exploding moaning gasp as he came was incredibly cathartic. He grabbed her ass with both hands and his small fingers squeezed it with all he had. He shuddered, his body stiff as plywood for several ongoing seconds, even his hips barely moving as he just… emptied himself.

He finally slumped over some, still buried half way into his mommy’s pretty brown ass. She realized she was sweating, and that her pussy was incredibly wet. Her ass was a bit sore, but it had been a long time since she’d done anal, and never with anyone her baby’s size. She slowly got on her elbows and turned her head back.

“You alright, baby? Did it feel good?” She smiled at him, and was only the tiniest bit sad he was already spent. Though it did make her think of his father. She was sure with practice he could do better. But… she couldn’t make this a normal thing. Of course not… Maybe when school started up for good grades? All his chores done at the end of the week? She’d have to get a new buttplug to get ready to take it more often...but not that often. And as the horny milf thought of new ways to ‘not’ normalize taking her own son's cock in her ass, she felt him shift.

He had been panting, not answering her but he nodded his head out of her sight. And he began to pull his cock out. She smiled, bitter sweet about it all. It had felt mostly good… but he didn't need a break, he needed to shove it back in! “UNG!” Saliva flew from her mouth as her lungs almost exploded out of her mouth from the gasp.

He’d just shoved his cock back in. “O-oh god… Oh M-m-mijo! What are you…?!” And with a grunt the boy went deeper than before, his cock was still hard! It was driving into her, and she felt the heat of his cum pushing into her deeper, forced on by his freight train of a cock entering her dark tunnel. 

“Ung! Ung! Mommy! It's so good! Hnng, so tight!” She felt his hands grabbing at her, then he really started pushing! He pulled his cock in and out, then began to just hump her perfect ass like a wild animal. Evan was thrusting, hard, deep, again and again. His big pre-teen slamming into her again and again and again! 

Carly got her hands under her, on all fours, and began to return the favor. Teeth clenched, and eyes glazing over some, the mother of two grunted and rocked her hips back. And with a loud wet SLAP her little boy made it balls deep into her ass. His narrow hips met her spread cheeks, and his balls rocked forward to slap into her covered pussy. Every part of that filled her with a primal lustful pleasure, and when his balls hit her covered clit the woman just moaned. A sound of pure pleasure and they both recognized it.

Then her little boy started to ream her sweet ass. “Yes! Oh god yes baby! Fuck it! Fuck your mommy’s ass! OH FUCK YES!” She shouted, not caring anymore as she felt him using her ass like her mouth. And like the dirty anal slut she really was, she was glad to shove back and take everything he had to give. “Fuck your Mommy’s ass, Evan! Fuckkk itttt!!” 

Evan was panting hard, his hips going madly. At first he had been bent over just trying to slam in, but now he was upright, plowing into her with a maddened drive for more. He’d just came! And he was still hard for more, it was a weird feeling, and he loved it! And even better, she loved it! He was making his mommy feel good! She was begging him for more in the dirtiest way, it was amazing! On instinct he swung a hand and smacked her ass!

“HNNNng!! YES!” She moaned out her encouragement. “Do it… do it baby! Smack that ass!” And he did, his small hand clapping one cheek, then getting the other. “Oh god… Oh god your mommy loves it! She loves it rough baby! Don’t stoppp!!” He smacked her ass into dark marks, only slow enough to not interrupt his thrusts. His fat cock sliding in deep, heavy hanging balls colliding with her covered but soaking wet pussy the instant after his hips hit her bubble butt. He was doing it, he was fucking her ass like nothing she’d ever felt before! Then she felt him reach up, he had to have had to stretch out some, but as her back arched and his cock made it in to the hilt, one small hand gripped her short hair and pulled. Hard.

“UNG!” Her mouth hung open, drooling some. Her back was arched to make it easier for her little prince to grip her hair, and she didn’t just shove her ass back, she bounced her hips pretty much twerking on his cock as he yanked her hair and Carly got her first orgasm with Evan. On her marriage bed, taking his oversized twelve year old cock up her slutty ass, she moaned and felt her pussy gush from the overall sensation. “Uh, uh, uh, MMMNG!! Oh GAAWDDDD!” She moaned out, and her body went still.

His arm too tired from the extended yank, he let go, and she nearly collapsed onto the bed. His thrusting slowed. “Mommy? Are you alright?” 

“MMHMMM!” She moaned through her pillow, and to let him know she grunted and pushed her ass back again, the motion followed by a small squeal she couldn’t quite contain. The boy grinned and smacked her ass, making her give another. 

“Awesome! Ok! I think I’m almost there Mommy!” Oh god… he was almost there? He wasn’t already about to explode?! Evan gripped her ass, and began to fuck her in long strokes. His fat cock felt like it was trying to tear her in half. His grunting built up with his speed. “Mommy.. Can you.. Can you keep talking dirty… and sweet… and… hnnng!” 

Dirty and sweet, she couldn’t help but smile at that, and finally ran her hand over her mouth to clear the drool. Fuck it was feeling really good again… “D-don’t stop.. Fuck your mami, mi principito! Use mami’s ass baby! Cum… cum in me again! Do it again, it feels sooo good baby! OH god… Oh god it feels so good…” Not all of that was just dirty talk… “You made mami cum! With mi culo, hnng!” That was a big deal but she wasn’t sure if he knew. “You don’t know how amazing that is! Oh god… only you can do it baby… Only my Evan can… oh god, make me cum like this with my asssss!!” and just talking about it got her there again!

His thrusts shortened, and went back to quick rapid slams, only a few inches leaving the deep groove he’d dug into her back door. She knew that she’d never be able to enjoy anal sex from anyone else like this again in her life… And that thought, that she had essentially let her own son become the owner of her ass, made her brain go fuzzy and she began to ogasm again. “MMMM! Gagh!” She put her head down and bit the pillow, but this time she wasn’t the only one.

“Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! MOMMMEEEEE!” Evan moaned out and his rapid jackhammer thrusts took on a desperate urgency as his balls tightened up and he came inside her a second time. An act of love making that was easily the most shocking and amazing of the woman’s life. And it was from her twelve year old son… 

Evan gasped, and collapsed onto her as his cock throbbed and filled her up. She felt his small body on her, and just let out a sigh of content. His cock was still in her ass… One of his hands was by her hip, and she reached down near it. He found hers and squeezed it, letting out a small moan. “I love you mommy…” He murmured, and she squeezed his hand back. She was about to return the favor but he was already snoring.

She was worn out as well, and fell asleep with her son’s fat python buried in her back door. Even soft, it was still too thick to let any of the nasty mess inside her escape. A few hours later she’d be woken up by him humping her… again… Thank god his father was coming back to give her a break!

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a bit delayed due to the usual fun of life, but I'm quite glad with how it turned out. It ended up being almost half again the requested length, but the commissioner was ecstatic and I don't blame them. I feel pretty good about this one and hope the rest of you enjoy it as well.
> 
> If you enjoyed this and any of my other work feel free to contact me about commissioning your own work or just want to let me know what you think feel free.
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome, please enjoy!


End file.
